


Выбор

by Tinnory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор вместе с Джейн и Локи идут по мёртвым землям Свартальфхейма (отсылка к событиям Тор 2). На них нападает Малекит с группой своих воинов. Локи не может оказать достойное сопротивление, потому что его руки закованы в ограничивающие магию кандалы.<br/>Джейн, понятное дело, не конкурент тёмным эльфам. Тору не удаётся в одиночку защитить себя и своих спутников, и все трое оказываются в плену.<br/>Малекит хочет отомстить и поиздеваться, поэтому он предлагает Тору выбор: эльфы изнасилуют его подругу или его брата. Тор не медлит ни секунды. Его выбор не в пользу Локи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод опубликованного на http://norsekink.livejournal.com фика неизвестного автора.  
> Прошу серьёзно отнестись к предупреждениям.

Локи не кричит. Он проклинает, вырывается, угрожает, но он не кричит.

Джейн, которой не позволяют ни отвернуться, ни закрыть глаза, дважды тошнит. Она плачет. Не теми красивыми, прозрачными слезами, что вызывают у мужчин желание осушить их губами, а злыми и страшными, от которых лицо покрывается красными пятнами, превращаясь в уродливую маску, от которых из распухшего носа течёт солёная мерзость, смешиваясь на языке с едкой горечью рвоты.

Тор молчит, и Джейн не может видеть его лица.

Все, что она чувствует, – это неодолимую силу рук на своих плечах, и голове, и спине, заставляющую её смотреть, как скованные руки сумасшедшего младшего брата Тора задирают над головой и прикручивают цепями к рукояти глубоко вбитого в землю меча. Руки скованы, но это вовсе не значит, что Локи не сопротивляется.

_– Тор, у тебя есть выбор, – Малекит улыбался. – Твоя любовница. Или твой брат. Я позволю одному из них выйти из игры. Другой станет наградой для моих людей: уже прошло довольно много времени с того момента, как они в последний раз имели возможность сбросить определённого рода… напряжение._

Локи по-прежнему бьётся, когда на нём разрывают тунику. Сопротивляется, когда лопается под ножом кожа ремня.

_– Что вы имеете в виду? – выдавил Тор. Джейн не могла понять, что его удерживает, но он был совершенно беспомощен._

– Что ж, разъясню: один из них будет использован для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей моих людей, другого мы отпустим. А ты будешь смотреть, сын Одина. Ты выберешь. 

Тор не колеблется. Ни секунды.

И вот она стоит здесь.

Они срезают с Локи одежду. Оставив его полностью обнажённым, выставленным напоказ, они слегка расступаются и расстёгивают свои собственные штаны. Снимают части доспехов, прикрывающие чресла. А потом подходят к бьющемуся, извивающемуся телу и силой разводят в стороны ноги своей жертвы…

Тогда её тошнит в первый раз.

Шлепки плоти о плоть смешиваются с издевательским смехом тех, кто любуется зрелищем, ожидая своей очереди. Один из них пытается воспользоваться ртом Локи – и заходится в крике от укуса. Они разжимают кулаки Локи и прикладывают нож к длинным изящным пальцам, предлагая выбор: пальцы или рот. Одна фаланга пальца за каждый укус.

Джейн плачет. Она плачет, пусть она не имеет никакого права плакать, потому что всё это происходит не с ней.

Он лишается двух пальцев, прежде чем они бросают эту затею и оставляют его рот в покое.

Шестеро солдат изливаются внутрь него, прежде чем он перестаёт сопротивляться и затихает.

Тяжелее всего становится, когда подходит сам Малекит. Тяжелее всего, потому что он не быстр, не жесток, напротив, он нежен, как любовник, его пальцы гладят бледное тело, задерживаясь, когда Локи вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться. Ласкают живот, соски, а затем скользят ниже и ниже, как скользили бы руки любовника.

И целует Малекит тоже, как любовник.

Когда в раны на том месте, где раньше были пальцы, тычется нож, Локи открывает рот и впускает язык Малекита. 

Она пытается закрыть глаза, но что-то останавливает её. Она мечтает ослепнуть от слёз. Но ей не остаётся ничего, кроме как смотреть на темные, аристократично тонкие руки, которые гладят бледную кожу, добиваясь ответной реакции. Смотрит, как тёмный эльф вводит палец внутрь Локи, присев таким образом, чтобы и она, и в первую очередь Тор могли всё хорошенько рассмотреть. Наконец, Малекит находит внутри точку, прикосновение к которой заставляет Локи вскинуться от нежеланного, противоестественного удовольствия и возобновить безуспешные попытки освободиться. Он терпит неудачу. Он терпит неудачу, и когда тёмный эльф, продолжая работать пальцами одной руки внутри него, проводит другой рукой по его мужской плоти и вопреки всему добивается отклика, в этот момент Локи не выдерживает и с его губ срывается одна единственная мольба: не делать этого.

Малекит не останавливается.

Он не останавливается, и в его пустых глазах вдруг вспыхивает холодный триумф, когда тело Локи начинает отзываться и крепкая, потемневшая от прилившей крови плоть ровной дугой поднимается к животу. Малекит останавливается на этом, поднимается и говорит своим людям, что они не должны испытывать чувство вины, используя пленника, они же видят, что тот хочет именно этого? Нуждается в этом?

Её тошнит второй раз.

Их не меньше тридцати. Локи кончает прежде, чем проходит первый десяток.

Он так и не кричит.

Она хочет, чтобы её разум отключился, укрылся в каком-нибудь безопасном месте, о котором толкуют психиатры, спрятался куда-нибудь, куда там прячется личность, когда происходят подобные вещи. Но этого не происходит, и она остаётся в ловушке реальности, наблюдая, как один за другим в свой черёд эльфы подходят к жертве, и кому-то требуется больше времени, кому-то меньше, но все они, так или иначе, кончают либо внутрь Локи, либо на его тело и лицо.

Она ненавидит себя за чувство благодарности, которое она испытывает к Тору, за то, что он выбрал её. Её глаза горят от слёз к тому времени, как всё закончено.

Когда кончает последний, тёмные эльфы одеваются и уходят. Они сковывают её той же магией, какой связан Тор, убирая от неё свои руки. И ничто не напоминает больше о том, что недавно здесь был целый отряд, только истоптанная трава и ничем не прикрытое обнажённое тело Локи, забрызганное семенем и истекающее кровью. 

С уходом последнего эльфа магические оковы спадают, и Джейн с Тором снова могут двигаться.

Содрогаясь, она падает на четвереньки, и её снова тошнит.

Тор мягко обнимает её, успокаивая. Но ведь это не её только что насиловали! Не её надо утешать! И всё же она замирает в этих объятиях, не в силах отказаться от поддержки Тора.

В одиночестве Локи медленно, неловко поворачивается на бок, заставляет себя подняться. Его руки механически перебирают тунику и брюки, как будто он ожидает, что изорванная ткань волшебным образом восстановится и прикроет его тело. Под кандалами на его запястьях – черные полосы кровоподтёков.

– Ты понимаешь, что у меня не было выбора, – говорит Тор.

Локи закрывает глаза, а затем медленно открывает их.

– Не надо.

– Она всего лишь смертная. У неё нет твоей силы. Принять столь многих означало бы для неё верную…

– Я сказал, не надо! – рычит Локи, отворачиваясь.

Его спина в ссадинах, и на его бёдрах потёки алого и белого.

– Брат…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я простил тебя, брат? – Локи шипит, до этого момента Джейн ни разу в жизни не слышала такого голоса. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я простил то, что ты, не колеблясь ни мгновения, предпочёл её мне? Ты ожидаешь, что я забуду, как ты, связав мне руки, отнял мою способность защитить себя мечом или магией? Да если бы у меня оставалась хоть одна из них, я смог бы избежать… – его голос срывается, переходя в надрывный кашель.

– Ты знаешь, почему я не могу отпустить тебя. Ты сбежишь.

– Ты должен… – пытается сказать Джейн, но затем замолкает сглатывая. Горло саднит. – Ты должен снять их, Тор.

– Мне не нужна твоя жалость, жалкая смертная девка, – рычит Локи.

– Не говори с Джейн таким тоном, брат, – взрывается Тор.

– Он не может… – о, Боже, она жалеет его, и она не должна жалеть. – Тор, я... Он тоже заботится о вашей маме. Он не сбежит, пока мы не добудем лекарство, и ты же не думаешь, что он пойдёт дальше вот так, почти голый.

Руки Тора слегка разжимаются, как будто он что-то обдумывает.

– А почему нет? – Локи резко оборачивается к ним, его глаза горят ненавистью. – Что значит ещё одно унижение для монстра, которого ты всё ещё называешь родственником?

Но Тор уже подходит к нему.

Губы Локи кривятся, распухшие и кровоточащие.

– Только попробуй меня сейчас коснуться, и я найду способ выпустить тебе кишки тем, что осталось от моих пальцев.

Тор замирает на мгновенье. Затем снимает свой плащ.

– Я не надену его.

– Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь? – не выдерживает Тор. – Ты знаешь, почему я не мог выбрать тебя!

– Умри, – незамедлительно бросает в ответ Локи. – Умри медленно, в мучительной агонии, после того как переживёшь тот же ад, к которому ты приговорил меня ради женщины, которая через каких-нибудь пятьдесят лет всё равно будет лежать мёртвой.

Руки Тора опускаются, и он накидывает свой плащ обратно.

Джейн делает шаг вперёд.

Локи встречает её презрительной, полной отвращения ухмылкой.

– Ты хочешь рассмотреть получше, Джейн? Неужели небольшое шоу Малекита было для тебя недостаточно ярким?

На этот раз ей удаётся удержать тошноту, но едва-едва.

– Дай мне свои руки, – говорит она.

Он не шевелится.

– Я не смогу снять оковы, если ты не дашь мне свои руки.

Локи застывает. Так же как и Тор.

– Джейн ... – начинает Тор.

Она игнорирует его.

– Твои руки, Локи, – повторяет она в третий раз.

Медленно, прищурив глаза, он поднимает окровавленные кисти. Сердце пропускает удар, ей кажется, что вот прямо сейчас он свернёт ей шею. Но Локи сохраняет неподвижность, и она протягивает руку и прикасается к цепям, шепча слова, сказанные ей Одином, на случай, если что-то случится с Тором.

Медленно, беззвучно кандалы раскрываются и падают на землю.

Локи рассеянно сгибает пальцы.

Джейн делает шаг назад.

Тор призывает Мьёльнир.

А потом Локи окутывает золотой свет, в котором исчезают все раны, и одежда проявляется из ниоткуда, прикрывая наготу восстановившегося тела.

– Я не стану убивать тебя, Тор, Джейн права. Я не хочу смерти матери, а для того чтобы предотвратить это, мне ещё может понадобиться твоя помощь. Но знай, что я никогда не забуду случившегося. Однажды наступит момент, когда ты будешь думать, что ты в полной безопасности, когда ты будешь счастлив, и вот тогда эта безопасность вспыхнет пламенем и твоё счастье обратится в пепел.

Локи прожигает его взглядом.

– И когда это случится, дорогой брат, знай, что твой долг выплачен.


End file.
